This application relates to a drive ring bearing for supporting a drive ring on an outer peripheral surface of a shroud in a compressor diffuser assembly.
Known compressors often include a centrifugal rotor which is driven to rotate and compress air from an axially inwardly extending inlet, and to a radially outer direction. The air is often directed into a diffuser section which serves to diffuse the compressed air as it moves outwardly and away from the rotor.
The diffuser section is often provided in part by a housing shroud which surrounds the rotor. In addition, variable vanes may be positioned within the diffuser section and are adjustable to change an angle of incidence for controlling the flow of the compressed air. The angle of incidence of the vanes is controlled by rotating a drive ring.
In the prior art, the drive ring has been supported on the shroud with large ball bearings.